Herobrine's Unnamed Mother
Herobrine's Unnamed Mother (Or simply Herobrine's Mother or 'Herobrine's Mom '(R.L.S.T. ???? - Present) (M.S.T. Around Alpha - Present) Known to be the Overcaring, overprotective, desolate, annoying, and carelesy supervised Mother of the Current Herobrine. She sports a very similar face to his son Herobrine and also appears to have a somewhat, identical appearance to his son than she appears. She claims to be one of the hottest and prettest (although ironically she's not) mother in minecraft. She also is the Wife of Herobrine's Father the Daughter-in-law of Herobrine II and the Daughter of some Unknown Parents whom are the same species as her. She appears with Haltertop strap lines on top of her open sleeved shirt and also wears a purple skirt and also wears the same colored clothes as of what herobrine would wear. She is also one of the many fans who love Justin Bieber in minecraft. Biography She was born to some unknown mother and father of her's and was born in a different place besides her husband as well. It is unknown what her backstory or what her childhood is but a little known about her is that she was thought to be claimed to be one of the most beautiful women by her fianceé Herobrine III. Soon after, she was later married by Herobrine III and also had their child named after her husband, Herobrine IV. During the time when her son Herobrine was visiting his Grandfather, she and her husband came with her son herobrine and then left to drop off at Herobrine II's island house. Soon after Herobrine had a great time with her Grandfather, then he came back and told her that he had a great day and she was happy. Later on in Herobrine's life, She somehow started to dislike her husband and also cheated him with some other boyfriend as well. Soon after she and Herobrine III fought with each other, Herobrine decided to live with her while she keeps him isolated from everyone. Over the years, she forgets her Husband and takes care of Herobrine the rest of his life. Personalitity Unlike any herobrine family member in the history of Herobrine's Family Tree, she is overprotective and caring towards his son more than anyone else. She doesn't like her son Herobrine, she is also one of the many girls in minecraft who appears to love justin bieber (as seen in "If justin bieber plays minecraft" by ExplodingTNT). she also loves herobrine and if any girl stands in front of her son Herobrine and gets affectionate and is in love with him while she is not around, she would get protective and jealous of other girls in front of Herobrine and also doesn't like anyone to be ugly as well. She is also a judgemental person towards other people who come towards Herobrine and also doesn't like anyone to count in with Herobrine as well. Even if she doesn't know about anyone that is with her son Herobrine, then it'll be extremely jealous of the particular person he is with. She is also rude and stubborn towards her husband and others if they talk to her son. She also has cheated on several people after her husband married her. When her husband found out doing it, she became really forceful towards him and caused him to seperate from her and make him isolative. After she cheated her husband, she had been carelessly been with several boys with her. She also likes to have fun and carelessly goes to events. She sometimes mistaken her son herobrine as someone else like for example, at the time when justin bieber had been betrayed by herobrine, he then goes up on stage and thinks that he is someone else, so then she would carelesly be unpleasant towards the person. Afterall, She is a careless and protective person towards people and also loves her son as much as other people as well. She also is powerful like Herobrine and doesn't stand a chance to be defeated. She also is scary and barely hidden from people as well. Trivia *Her face is very similar to Herobrine IV's Face, but even though she sometimes sports a beard if seen Like her son Herobrine does sometimes. *her clothes colors are very similar to herobrine's clothes, but even though her clothes is different and appears to have a skirt and also a open-sleeved shirt with a purple shirt as well. *She is the Only family member in Herobrine's Family Tree to appear to sometimes have a beard. *She first appeared in *Since she appears with other players and carelessly hung out with other boys, then she has no or sometimes have care along with her husand Herobrine III. This proves that she may not like him at all or maybe just gets tired of him. External Links Category:Fanfiction Characters